


Geralt z Rivii herbu Biały Wilk oraz jego bard

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: Pieśni o Geralcie (i jego bardzie) [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt is polish, Jaskier's polish grandmother, Knight's, M/M, Medieval, Polish food, Uber, pierogi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: Geralt jest kierowcą Ubera, a Jaskier jest jego pasażerem w rozpaczy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Pieśni o Geralcie (i jego bardzie) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Geralt z Rivii herbu Biały Wilk oraz jego bard

**Author's Note:**

> Na Walentynki, ode mnie dla Was.
> 
> Geralt zdecydowanie za dużo mówi w tym ficu. A Jaskier za mało.
> 
> Przepraszam, za błędy. Leci prosto z taśmy. :)  
> Mile widziane komentarze. I te dobre i te złe

Zapłakany Jaskier wsiadł do swojego ubera. Z miejsca znowu wybuchnął szlochem.

"Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?!" - pomyślał, żałośnie pociągając nosem.

\- Wszystko gra? - zapytał kierowca, patrząc z niepokojem w wsteczne lusterko.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Jaskier, niedbale ocierając łzy z policzków. Był pewien, że cały makijaż spłynął, a tusz pozostawił czarne rzeki na jego twarzy. W tej chwili miał to jednak gdzieś.

Kierowca korzystając z czerwonego, światła pochylił do schowka i zaczął czegoś w nim szukać.

Po chwili odwócił się i podał chłopakowi paczkę chusteczek.

\- Dzięki - powiedział drzącym głosem Jaskier i wydmuchał głośno nos.

\- Na pewno wszystko gra? Nie wyglądasz dobrze.

\- Jest świetnie. Po prostu mój chłopak właśnie mnie rzucił - odpowiedział Jaskier, beznamiętnie przyglądając się mijanym budynkom. Łzy cały czas spływały mu po policzkach.

\- W Walentynki?! To jakiś zwyrol - żachnął się kierowca.

Jaskier wruszył ramionami.

Prawda była jednak taka, że Valdo był sadystą psychicznym. Niewyobrażalną radość sprawiało mu zadawanie bólu innym. Szczególnie tym najbliższym. Ale Jaskier go kochał. Kochał go za jego błysk w oku i za to, że inni spoglądali na niego z zazdrością, że taki szarak jak on spotyka się z Valdo Marxem.

Valdo potrafił być czuły i kochający. Udowodnił to Jaskierowi nie raz. Aż do dzisiaj.

Gdy zaprosił Jaskra na kolację, ten był pewien, że Valdo mu się oświadczy albo chociaż poprosi o wspólne zamieszkanie.

Pomylił się.

Jak sztylety, słowa Valdo wbijały się w serce Juliana. Nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał tylu przykrych słów. Na samo wspomnienie Jaskier znów wybuchał szlochem. Ale nie mógł o tym nie myśleć. Czuł się jak gówno. Valdo Marx dokładnie o to zadbał.

\- Nie powinieneś zostać sam w takim stanie. Masz do kogo zadzwonić? - zapytał z troską kierowca gdy, podjechali pod blok Jaskra.

\- Dam sobie radę. Dzięki.

Jaskier zapłacił i wysiadł z samochodu.

Kierowca miał rację. Nie powinien być sam. Ale były pieprzone Walentynki i wszyscy jego przyjaciele właśnie świętowali dzień miłości.

Gdy wszedł do mieszkania, od progu zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubranie, rzucając je gdzie popadnie. Potrzebował prysznica. I to natychmiast.

Gdy tylko stanął pod ciepłym strumieniem natychmiast zrobiło mu się błogo. Gorąca woda była remedium na wszystkie troski.

Nagle w jego myślach pojawiła się twarz kierowcy ubera. Nie przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. Zapamiętał tylko pełne troski miodowe oczy, które spoglądały na niego z lusterka wstecznego oraz siwe kosmyki, wymykające się spod czapki. To był przyjemny widok. 

Przyjemne chwile jednak minęły, gdy Jaskier spojrzał w lustro. Sklejone kosmyki włosów opadały żałośnie na czoło. Opuchnięte od płaczu oczy z rozmazanym tuszem, którego nie zmyła do końca woda. Zaczerwieniony nos. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy.

Szybko doprowadził włosy do porządku, osuszając je ręcznikiem. Zmył do końca tusz z twarzy i owinąłwszy się w ulubiony dres zaległ w łóżku, znów wybuchając szlochem.

Rankiem świat nadal był do dupy.

Skończyła się kawa, a w lodówce smętnie dogorywał kawałek marchewki. 

Jaskier usiadł przy stole, pociągając nosem. Miał ochotę się upić.

"Na frasunek najlepszy trunek" - jak mawiała jego babcia.

Kochana babunia Pankratz wiedziałaby jak pocieszyć ukochanego wnuka.

"Polak głodny, Polak zły" mawiała również, nakładając mu dziesiątą porcję pierogów.

Kochana babunia. Ona jedna go rozumiała. Chociaż czasem mówiła do niego w swoim ojczystym języku, a on jej nie rozumiał. Dopiero po studiach, gdy babunia już dawno odeszła, zaczął interesować się kulturą i krajem swojej babuni.

I zwykle to zainteresowanie, kończyło się na wizycie w pobliskiej pierogarni, należącej do pana Vasemira.

Jego pierogi były prawie tak doskonałe jak pierogi babuni Pankratz.

Jaskrowi na samą myśl zaczęła cieknąć ślinka, a i kiszki domagały się swojej doli.

Zmotywowany tym postanowił ruszyć na sąsiednią ulicę, by zaznać tej spożywczej rozkoszy.

Od progu uderzył go zapach prażonej cebulki, który obezwaładnił jego umysł.

Usiadł przy jednym ze stolików i w skupieniu zaczął studiować menu.

Każda kolejna pozycja sprawiała, że robił się co raz bardziej głodny.

Pierogi z grzybami...

Pierogi z fetą, szpinakiem i suszonymi pomidorami...

Ruskie...

\- Co podać? - sexowny baryton sprawił, że Jaskier aż podskoczył. Spojrzał w górę i zamarł. Znał te miodowe oczy.

\- Ehmm... Jeszcze się zastanawiam... - wybełkotał Jaskier czując, że robi się czerwony jak truskawka.

Kelner uśmiechnął się.

\- Hmmm... cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało przez noc.

Jaskier uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Słucham.... Ehmm... Nie wiem o czym mówisz... Zaraz, zaraz... To ty wczoraj byłeś kierowcą mojego ubera...

Kelner uśmiechnął się.

\- Mam na imię Geralt.

\- Julian, ale mówią mi Jaskier. Wolę Jaskier.

\- Cześć Jaskier. Więc, które pierogi byś chciał? - zapytał Geralt, wskazując na kartę. 

\- Najchętniej? Wszystkie! Żartuję. Nie wiem. Które polecasz najbardziej?

\- Te z mięsem.

\- Byłoby idealnie, gdybym jadł mięso - Jaskier wydął usta w podkówkę. Jednak szybko zmienił zdanie. Przecież, przestał jeść mięso ze względu na Valdo. Przez cały ich związek, męczył się z tą zieleniną, fantazjując o stekach i burgerach. - Chociaż właściwie to dobry powód by znów je zacząć jeść. Podwójna porcja z mięsem!

\- Robi się - Geralt zasalutował i ruszył w strone kuchni.

Jaskier w tym czasie przesiadł się do stolika, który był bliżej lady.

Liczył, że jeszcze uda mu się porozmawiać z Geraltem. Miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało Jaskra.

Mimo postury małego czołgu, nie sprawiał wrażenia tępego osiłka. Wręcz przeciwnie - wydawał się być olbrzymem z gołębim sercem i wzrokiem tak miłosiernym, jak Jezus z obrazu babuni Pankratz.

Po kwadransie oczekiwania przed Jaskrem, stanął talerz wspaniałych pachnących pierogów.

Od razu zabrał się do pałaszowania, prawie osiągając smakowy orgazm.

\- A tak właściwie, skąd się tutaj wziąłeś? - zapytał Jaskier celując widelcem w Geralta. - Przychodzę tutaj od lata i ani razu cię nie widziałem.

\- Bo w zasadzie pracuję tu tylko dorywczo w czasie zimy. To knajpa mojego ojca- odpowiedział Geralt przysiadając naprzeciwko Jaskra.

Restauracja była pusta, więc mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

\- Pan Vasemir to twój ojciec?

\- Nie inaczej.

\- A praca na uberze?

\- To też sezonowa robota. Od połowy października do końca kwietnia zimuję tutaj i za kółkiem, a latem ruszam w trasę.

\- Ooo, jesteś muzykiem? - Jaskier zaciekawił się bardziej. Czyżby Geralt w swojej idealności mógł jeszcze dzielić ten sam zawód co on?

Geralt roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Ja i moi bracia prowadzimy firmę zajmującą się rekonstrukcją historyczną. Jeździmy po różnych festiwalach mediewalistycznych, rekonstrukcjach bitew i piknikach historycznych. Bierzemy udział w turniejach rycerskich. Czasem statystujemy w filmach historycznych lub jesteśmy konsultantami w zakresie scen batalistycznych okresu średniowiecza.

Jaskier z wrażenia upuścił widelec.

\- Żartujesz, prawda?

Geralt zmarszczył czoło.

\- Dlaczego miałbym żartować? Mamy nawet kanał na YouTube - nazywamy się **The Witcher's.**

\- O. Mój. Boże! 

\- Jaskier, wszytko okej?

Jaskier miał już zamiar odpowiedzieć, gdy do restauracji weszła grupa klientów.

\- Muszę wracać do pracy - Geralt kiwnął głowa w stronę gości. Może chciałbyś spotkać się ze mną po pracy? Kończę o 19. I to nie jest randka. Dziś dzień singla - dopowiedział szybko widząc grymas na twarzy Jaskra.

\- Dlaczego by nie... - zamyślił się Jaskier. Po czym sięgnął po długopis i napisał swój numer na serwecte. - Wyślij miejsce i godzinę.

Geralt uśmiechnął się i schował serwetkę do kieszeni.

Po powrocie do domu, Jaskier od razu rzucił się na laptop by obejrzeć filmiki z Geraltem.

Geralt występował jako sir Geralt z Rivii, herbu Biały Wilk. I z tego co zauważył, był mistrzem. Był najbardziej utytułowanym rycerzem. I najprzystojniejszym z braci.

Oglądając filmiki w głowie Jaskra od razu zaczęły pojawiać się słowa ballad i melodie. Nie nadążał z ich zapisywaniem. I wszystkie one wychwalały sir Geralta z Rivii.

Na szybko nagrał coś, by pokazać to Geraltowi.

Geralt siedział w kawiarece. Wybrał miejsce w cichym zakątku sali. Chciał porozmawiać na spokojnie z Jaskrem, poza rozpraszającym tłumem.

Co prawda powiedział Jaskierowi, że to absolutnie nie jest randka, chociaż chciałby. Pamiętał jednak, że zaledwie dzień wcześniej Jaskier został porzucony i zważywszy na stan w jakim się potem znajdował, musiał bardzo kochać tego palanta.

\- Czy w swojej grupie nie potrzebujecie barda?

Geralt podniósł głowę znad telefonu i ujrzał rozczochranego Jaskra z zaróżowionymi policzkami (nie wiadomo czy z powodu mrozu czy z podekscytowania).

\- Słucham?

\- Każdy rycerz powinien mieć swojego barda, który opiewał by jego cne czyny. - odpowiedział Jaskier siadając naprzeciwko Geralta.

\- Jaskier... ehmmm o czym ty mówisz?

\- Tak się składa, że pracuję, to znaczy pracowałem, bo po tym jak rzucił mnie Valdo tam nie wrócę, w teatrze. Wystawialiśmy głównie przedstawienia średniowieczne. Wiesz... Taka trupa wędrownych aktorów, tylko, że my nigdzie nie wędrowaliśmy. Umiem grać na lutni, piszę ballady i mogę być waszym bardem. Jeśli oczywiście chcecie. - Jaskier wypluwał słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.

\- Ehmmm... Nie wiem co na to moi bracia... - Geralt czuł się zdezorientowany natłokiem informacji jakim zarzucił go Jaskier.

\- Obejrzałem kilka waszych filmików i od razu zacząłem układać kilka ballad. Nawet je nagrałem - Jaskier podał Geraltowi słuchawki i włączył player na telefonie.

Geralt słuchał w skupieniu. Miał zamknięte oczy i tylko pojedyńcza zmarszczka między brwiami, raz po raz drgała.

W końcu nagrania się skończyły. Geralt oddał słuchawki Jaskrowi.

\- Są aż takie złe? - Jaskier przygryzł wargę i oczekiwał.

\- Jaskier gdyby to tylko ode mnie zależało chętnie bym się zgodził. Ale... Po pierwsze muszę skonsultować to z braćmi. A oni są ciężcy w obyciu. Po drugie, musiałbyś rzucić wszystko na prawie pół roku i ruszyć w trasę. Sypiamy niekiedy w obskurnych hotelach, a bywa tak, że na kupie w aucie. Jeździmy nie tylko tutaj po kraju, ale i po całym kontynencie. Od Francji po Rosję. To ciężki chleb. A w tym roku planujemy całe lato spędzić w Polsce, wiesz, Grunwald i te sprawy.

Geralt patrzył z troską w oczach na Jaskra.

\- Idealnie. Jak mówiłem, będę musiał odejść z teatru, więc to nie kłopot i nie przeszkadza mi spanie w aucie. Pokażesz te piosenki swoim braciom? Geralt, proszę - oczy Jaskra zaczęły przypominać wielkie niebieskie spodki. - Po za tym ja też mam polskie korzenie i chętnie odwiedzę kraj mojej babuni.

Geralt westchnął.

\- Wyślij mi te piosenki.

Tydzień później Geralt zaprosił Jaskra na spotkanie z braćmi. Nie powiedział mu jednak jaką decyzję podjeli.

W międzyczasie Jaskier rzucił teatr, ku rozpaczy wielu ludzi z trupy i ku wielkiej uciesze Valdo. Sam również miał tę satysfakcję. Poczuł jak wielki głaz stacza mu się z serca. Nie przejmował się przyszłością. U boku wiedźminów czy też nie, wiedział, że sobie poradzi. Zawsze sobie radził.

W dniu, w którym miał spotkać The Witchers, Geralt podjechał po niego i wspólnie ruszyli za miasto, na farmę Lamberta - brata Geralta.

Farma ta, była ich centrum treningowym. Tam trzymali swoje konie, rekwizyty. Tam planowali swoje trasy, trenowali i układali choreografie walk.

Jaskier czuł się przytłoczony braćmi Geralta.

Każdy z nich przypominał posturą małe działo bojowe. Co prawda dorównywał im wzrostem, ale ze swoją wagą lekko piórkową czuł się jak słomka w czasie wichury.

Mimo swoich obaw zarówno bracia jak i ojciec Geralta powitali go przyjaźnie. Co prawda Lambert i Eskel co chwilę rzucali jakimiś złośliwościami w stronę brata, ale ten skutecznie ich ripostował lub poprostu zbywał ignorując ich.

Ustalono, że Jaskier zostanie przyjęty na jeden sezon i jeśli się sprawdzi zaproszą go na kolejną Ścieżkę - jak nazywali swój rajd po rekonstrukcjach.

Oprócz tego Jaskier dowiedział się, że wszyscy bracia, podobnie jak ich ojciec, mają wykształcenie historyczne i pokrewne. Vesemir był uznanym mediewistą, specjalizującym się w historii medycyny średniowiecznej. Geralt miał dyplom historyka w zakresie historii przed i wczesnochrześcijańskiej ziem polskich oraz z archeologii. Eskel specjalizował się w archeologii i etnografii. Natomiast Lambert był biegłym w zakresie wojskoznastwa i bronioznastwa średniowiecznego. Ostatni z braci, Coën, robił właśnie doktorat z historii średniowiecza we Francji.

Po ustaleniu wszystkich szczegółów Geralt oprowadził Jaskra po farmie.

\- A to Płotka. Moja klacz - powiedział z dumą w głosie. - Płotka, to Jaskier, nasz bard.

Koń zarżał cicho i skubnął wargami kurtkę chłopaka, gdy ten chciał ją pogłaskać.

\- Nie lubi, gdy ktoś ją dotyka. Musi się z tobą oswoić - wyjaśnił Geralt i poprowadził go do zbrojowni.

Pierwsza zbroja, na jaką zwrócił uwagę Jaskier była cała czarna, a na napierśnicy miała wytłoczonego posrebrzanego wilka.

\- To twoja? - zapytał.

Geralt przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

\- Piękna... Chciałbym cię w niej zobaczyć... Yyy to znaczy was wszysykich w pełnym rynsztunku... I w ogóle...

Geralt roześmiał się.

\- Za dwa tygodnie rozpoczynami treningi w rynsztunku, więc zapraszam. Musisz nas zdopingować swoimi pieśniami.

\- Ojej.

Zima minęła. W marcu niemal każdy dzień Jaskier spędzał na farmie Lamberta, obserwując braci przygotowywujących się do Ścieżki.

Obserwował każdego z nich, by napisać balldę pochlebną. Ale dziwnym trafem najłatwiej pisało mu się o Geralcie, z którym zaprzyjaźnił się najbardziej i spotykali się również poza farmą.

Gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, był bardzo podekscytowany.

Nie zawiódł się. Pierwszy festiwal utwierdził go tylko w przekonaniu, że podjął słuszną decyzję. To był jego świat. A przede wszystkim zapomniał o Valdo Pieprzonym Marxie.

Jeździli po kraju od festynu do festynu, by w czerwcu zawitać do Francji. 

Festiwal wypadał akurat w dniach przesilenia letniego, które w wielu kulturach było świętem miłości. Przynajmniej w słowiańskich kulturach wschodnich, co było ważne dla The Witchers.

Impreza składała się z wielu pokazów życia codziennego, sztuk walki i innych. A jej zwieńczeniem był Wielki Turniej Rycerski.

\- Ciekawe komu w tym roku Geralt wręczy złotą lilię? - zadumał się Lambert czyszcząc swoją tarczę

\- Pewnie znowu jakiejś dziewce z publiki, jak poprzednio - odparł Coën, który dołączył do rodziny dzień przed turniejem.

\- Złotą lilię? To kwiatek jest nagrodą w tym turnieju? - zapytał Jaskier przysłuchując się rozmowie braci.

Ci wybuchnęli śmiechem.

\- To nie byle kwiatek - odparł Eskel. - To złota królewska lilia. Zwycięzca turnieju przekazuje ją damie swego serca. Pięć lat z rzędu nasz kochany wilczek wygrywał, a że nie ma damy serca to oddawał lilię dziewczynie z widowni...

\- W tamtym roku dał ją alchemiczce Yen, ale rzuciła nią w niego z lekceważącym prychnięciem - dodał Lambert.

\- Dlaczego? 

\- Bo jest głupia. Potem łaziła za Geraltem cały dzień i go przepraszała. Upokorzyła rycerza. Tego się nie wybacza. Napisz o tym piosenkę bardzie.

Jaskier taki właśnie miał plan.

Potyczki szły jak burza. Biały Wilk z łatwością pokonywał każdego z przeciwników.

Jaskier obserwował to z trybun, żywo zapisując to co widział. Pisał wers za wersem. A melodie już kołatały mu się z tyłu głowy.

Nagle poderwał się z miejsca. Geralt spadł z konia i nie podnosił się. Serce barda zaczęło mocniej bić z niepokoju.

\- Geralt - szepnął.

W tym samym momencie Geralt chwycił za leżący obok miecz i podciął nogi przeciwnika, który upadł. Geralt wykorzystał to i zadał ostateczny cios. Wygrał. Znów. Szósty rok z rzędu.

\- Mój chłopak! - krzyknął Jaskier, ściągając na siebie zdegustowane spojrzenie siedzącej obok niewiasty. - W sensie mój bohater... Yyym nieważne.

\- Sir Geralt z Rivii, herbu Biały Wilk zwyciężcą tegorocznego turnieju! - krzyknął herold.

Geralt uklęknął przed władcą i pokłonił się.

\- Rycerzu, o to nagroda. Złota kólewska lilia dla damy twojego serca. - król wręczył kwiat Geraltowi, a ten ponownie się skłonił. - Proszę, przekaż ją swej wybrance.

Geralt wstał i rozejrzał się po trybunie. W końcu znalazł tę osobę, której szukał. Odrzucił miecz i ściągnął hełm. Jego białe włosy rozsypały się na wietrze. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do trybuny i padł na kolana.

\- Geralt, co ty do cholery robisz? - zapytał Jaksier widząc co uczynił Biały Wilk.

\- Julian. Dziś, my Słowianie, mamy dzień miłości. Kilka miesięcy temu, zabrałem cię zasmarkanego, porzuconego, rozbitego w święto, które inni uważają za dzień miłości. Kocham cię od tamtego dnia, kiedy zmoczyłeś mi łzami całą tapicerkę w samochodzie. Kocham cię bardzie! Przyjmij więc tę złotą lilię i bądź panem mego serca!

\- Geralt... - Jaskier czuł, że za chwilę się rozpłacze. - Geralt ja też cię kocham - odpowiedział Jaskier i rzucił się w ramiona swojego rycerza całując go namiętnie.

***w tym samym czasie***

\- Co ten idiota wyprawia?! - powiedziały zgodnie trzy głosy mężczyzn obserwujących trybunę.

\- Teraz nas już nigdzie nie zaproszą, za niezgodność historyczną! - prawie załkał Lambert. - Możemy zapomnieć o Grunwaldzie.

\- Żegnajcie granty - dopowiedział Coën.

\- Na stooos! - zaśmiał się Eskel.

\- Naprawdę spodziewaliście się innego zakończenia? - zapytał spokojnie Vesemir. - Od samego początku lgną do siebie jak muchy do miodu. Sami za ich plecami nazywaliście ich Białym wilkiem i jego bardem. Wasz brat w końcu odnalazł damę swojego serca, a raczej pana. Powinniście się z tego cieszyć. Tak długo czuł się z tym źle.

\- Ale tato! - żachnął się Lambert.

Starszy mężczyzna uciszył syna gestem dłoni.

-Będzie im ciężko, to fakt. Ale Geralt jest najlepszym rycerzem w Europie. Jest zbyt utytułowany, by jego prywatne preferencje miały to przekreślić.

\- Zawsze możemy przebierać Jaskra w sukienki - zamyślił się Eskel.

\- Zaraz się porzygam - mruknął Lambert odchylając kotarę namiotu i przyglądając się sir Geraltowi z Rivii i jego bardowi, zatraconych w miłosnym uniesieniu.

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem dumna z tego fica jak Vasemir ze swoich synów ;)


End file.
